Board the Random-ness Wiki Van!
It's a van! The Random-ness Wiki people are on a Road Trip! By the way you have to be a passenger to add something on here.And if you mess up 3 times your going back home. Stops 15 places in each place. 1. North America Trip #Los Angelas (Were going to hurt Justin Beiber real bad) #Las Vegas #Mall of America #Washington D.C. #Disneyland #Disney World #Universal Studios Florida #Nickeloaden Cruise #Denver, Colorado (to trash the Duncan's house and go skiing) #Danville #Second Dimension #New York, New York #Mount Rushmore! (to see Candace's head) #Niagra Falls #More Places in Canada #Places in Mexico #CANADA! #Santa's Workshop #Were ever Smosh lives. #LegoLand #Sea World #San Francisco (The Walt Disney Family Museum Baby!) #Nintendo of America #Phineas and Ferb The Best LIVE Tour Ever 2. South America Trip #Amazon Rainforest #Um Peru and umm giant boulders...yeah. #Brazil #Rio de part of name here #Easter Island #I dunno much more places. So add some if you do. 3. Europe Trip #London #Paris, France #Italy (we can eat too much pizza and CCs also eats too much lasagna along with the pizza) #Germany #Spain #Greece #SPARTA! #Denmark (we can go to LEGOLAND there) #Hungary (cause I'm hungry) #Turkey (ooh I found some food) #Poland (They Make Good candy) #Belgum (They also make good candy...I think) #Austria (THEY MAKE EPIK CHOCOLATE!) #Slovakia (Dunno) #NORWAY! #FINLAND!! (Patrick likes that country) (S&K probably does too since that is the only country where Pokemon plays on Disney XD (LOL I'm sure he would)) #JAKELAND!! (We have Finnland, why not Jakeland?) #Hogwarts! (we can become wizaards!) #Add more! 4. Asia Trip #Korea #Russia #China #Iraq (Actally Korea and Iraq might not be the best idea...) #Japan #Philippines #Add more! 5. Africa Trip #Safari #Madagascar #Egypt #Zambia #Chad #Lebria #Pride Rock (where The Lion King takes place) #Add more! 6. Australia Trip #A Platypus Burrow #THE OUTBACK!!! #Perry's Autralion Cousin's Dinner #THE OUTBACK!!! ...again... #New Zealand #Outback Steakhouse! #A Meerkat Manor #MOAR OF THE OUTBACK!!! (Is this whole outback thing getting kinda old? (No it is not)) 7. Space Trip On the space trip, the van will transform into a SPACESHIP! OH YEAAAAAH! #The Moon #Xen #Pluto #Random World #Um a pokemon world? (Just trying to be fair) #Corucant #ET's House #Meap's House #Kirby's House #Meap's Home Planet #The depths of Ferbs mind... #The depths of Candace's mind... #N64 Rainbow Road #DA SUPER MARIO GALAXY! #DA SUPER MARIO GALAXY! 2! #Shooting Star Milkshake Bar #Traverse Town #Twilight Town #Radiant Garden #Silver Millennium #Black Hole! (WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!) #Another Black Hole (Also Wee!!!) #Er White hole? (Spits you out.AKA the oppsiste side of a black hole.(Are these thingz real?)(Yesh probableh)) #Europa #Arcadia #Lumpy Space #Add more! 8. Undersea Trip WE GO UNDERSEA AND DA BUS BECOMES A SUBMARINE! #Bikini Bottom #Atlantis #Nemo's House #Underwater World 2-1 (Mario) #P&F's Submarine #Water Pokemon Convention! #Bob: The Guyz Whoz Wet #Underwater Wormhole #Add more! 9. Sky Trip In the Sky Trip, the fan will transform into a plane! #Skyloft #Electric City (where all the Sprites and Elves live!) #The Stareo Civilization (Where Stareo Compliens live) #Were ever Bio-Shock Infinite Takes place #Onion Bub's Sky Utopia #Add more! 10. Unknown Uncharted Places on Earth Oooh! A mystery tour! #That forest #That volcano #That lake #That desert #That Marsh/Swamp #Narnia (we can go through our lunchboxes) #The Land of Oooooo #Add more! 11. Antarctica and Arctica We finally made it to the seventh continent! #Club Penguin #South Pole #SEALZ WORLD #Santa's Workshop! (We Invade it and GET PRESENTS!) #Add more! 12. Other Dimensions Trip #Phineas and Ferb Dimension #Phineas and Ferb Alternate Dimension #Pokemon Dimension #Compliens Dimension #Toontown Dimension #Candy Dimensions #Feed Steve Dimension #The Kevin on Train Dimension #The Deformed Perry Dimension #The Alien Bathtub Dimension #The Big Hairy Guy's Back Dimension #Pretty much all dimensions from "Brand New Reality". #The MAD Dimension #The Dimension that Onion Bub's World is in 13. Time Parodox WE GO THREW TIME! (Yesh and our bus turns into a time machine) #The Past ##Ancient Greece ##Ancient SPARTA #The Present ##LOL We live there. #The Future ##Our Future Selves ##Silver's House ##The Robinson's House! ##Future Danville #The Parodox #The True Paradox 14. Video Game Locations #Mushroom Kingdom #Hyrule #Zeebes #Spiral Mountain #Green Hill Zone #Dr. WIly's Fortress #Bowser's Castle #Dreamland #Kanto #Pikmin Planet #Good Egg Galaxy #Mt. Molten Galaxy #Castle Siege #Lylat System Building #Angel Land #Dimond City #Yoshi's Island #Luigi's Mansion #DK Island #Onett #Subspace #Wuhu Island #Aperature Science Laboratories Passengers *Kh2cool (driver) *Faves3000 (somehow important) *Mochlum (somehow important too) *Gray Pea Shooter (also important because he gives evebody tele-coins) *Redsox1099 (Lets face it; everyone's important) *CompliensCreator00 (he doesn't know how to drive but he's still co-driver) *Tornadospeed (somehow important idk) *CCs and Cream (the Link of the group) *MarioPhineas76 (the Nintendo fanboy of the group) *S&K (The Ash Ketchum of the group) *Gretchen (the one who'll do the countdown to the moooooon). *Fredthefish (the stowaway) *Tyran Rex (he has Ren and Rex with him) *Brianultimatedragon (somehow important) *AwesomeCartoonFan01 (I came along...DON'T ASK! And somewhat important or not) *NermalTheBunny *Kittygirl19(The Heavy weapons girl) *Theweb0123 (The preteen) *IAmBagel (The Bagel) Favorite Characters on board (as many as you like as long as its under 20) ''Kh2cool's favorite characters'' #Sheriff Woody (Toy Story) #Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) #Jessie The Cowgirl (Toy Story 2) #Greg Heffley (Diary of a wimpy kid) #Alvin Seville (Alvin & the chipmunks #Simon Seville (Alvin & the chipmunks) #Theo Seville (Alvin & the chipmunks) #Bullseye the Horse (Toy Story 2) #Rex the Dinosuar (Toy Story) #Slinky Dog (Toy Story) #Rowley Jefferson (Diary of a wimpy kid) #Jake the Dog (Adventure time) #Darwin (The Amazing world of gumball) #Spongebob and Gary (Spongbob Squarepants) yup two in one! #RC Car (Toy Story) #Kronk (Empores new Groove) #Phineas Flynn (P&F) #Dudley Puppy Faves3000's Favorite Characters # # # # # # # # # # Mochulm's favorite characters They are in no order. #Dr. Doofenshmirtz (P&F) #Perry the Platypus (P&F) #Harry Potter (Harry Potter) #Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) #Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) #Neville Longbottom (Harry Potter) #Severus Snape (Harry Potter) #Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) #Elizebeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribean) #Toothless the Dragon (How To Train Your Dragon) #The JE-DI NEGOTIATOR! (MAD) #Black Spy (MAD) #Thor (Marvel Comics) #Iron Man (Marvel Comics) #Batman (DC Comics) #Maximus the Horse (Tangled) #Rico (Penguins of Madagsagar) #Floating Mario Head (Mario) #Emma Watson (after London she stayed in the van with us) Gray Pea Shooter's favorite characters #Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) #Master Cheif (Halo) #Gordan Freeman (Half-Life 2) #Sargent Cortez (Timesplitters 2) #Gwen (TDI) #Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) #Sun Flower (PvZ) #Mario (Mario Seris) #Bill (Left 4 Dead) #Picard (Jean Luc Picard) Redsox1099's favorite characters in no partictular order, really. #Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) #Space Core (Portal 2) #Adventure Core (Portal 2) #Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) #Pikachu (Pokemon) (Reasons why he's here: A. He's cute. B. He helps get rid of Gretchen when she tries to eat my Krispy Kravings.) #Private (Penguins of Madagascar) #Mordecai (Regular Show) #Rigby (Regular Show) #Rico (Penguins of Madagascar) #And lastly..... Some Nostrils From The Bus (Cuz it aint Public Transport, It's a Sports Themed Charter..... ASSOCIATION FOOTBALL!!!!) CompliensCreator00's favorite characters #A Complien #Accordion Tiki #Ferb #Doofenshmirtz #Gretchen #Mario #Luigi #A Face Bank #More Compliens #Elgyem Tornadospeed's Favorite Characters =Not really in order from lest to worst, they're in the order in which I thought of them. = #Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) #Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) #Onion Bub #Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon (Book and Movie)) #Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) #Cats (All Your Base/Zero Wing) #GLaDOS (Portal) #Dr. Octogonapus #Weegee Luigi #A Complien #A Face Bank #Someone else =BTW, I'm tired of people thinking my name should have a space and/or have the S capitalized. = CCs and Cream's favorite characters CCs is taking some baddies on the van. #Pete (Disney/Mickey and Friends) #Yen Sid (Disney/Fantasia) #King Dedede (Kirby) #Boom Boom (Mario) #Bowser (Mario) #Lubba (Mario) #Mario (Mario) #Yoshi (Mario/Yoshi) #Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) #Major Monogram (Phineas and Ferb) #Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) #Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) #Gaepora (The Legend of Zelda) #Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) #Kaepora Gaebora (The Legend of Zelda) #Rauru (The Legend of Zelda) MarioPhineas76's favorite characters #Mario (Super Mario) #Link (Legend of Zelda) #Samus (Metroid) #Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) #Dan (Dan Vs.) #Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day) #Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) #Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) #Mordecai (Regular Show) #Finn (Adventure Time) Fredthefish's favorite characters (in no particular order) #Agent P (Phineas and Ferb) #Baljeet (Phineas and Ferb) #Kirby (Kirby) #Luigi (Mario) #Bowser (Mario) #Yoshi (Mario) #Ice King (Adventure Time) #Pops (Regular Show) #Benson (Regular Show) #High-Five Ghost (Regular Show) #Ezekiel (Total Drama) #Duncan (Total Drama) #Owen (Total Drama) #Noah (Total Drama) #Gwen (Total Drama) #Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King, and yes, they count as one person) #King of Red Lions (Zelda) Brian's favorite character #ALL PNF CHARACTER YAHOO #Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) #Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) #Finn (Adventure Time) #Jake (Adventure Time) #Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) Tyran Rex's Favorites #Gumball (The Amazing World of Gumball) #Darwin #Anais #Rex (The Randotopians it counts as a show) #Ren #Rigby (Regular Show) #Finn (Adventure Time) #Jake NermalTheBunny's Favorites #Pac-Man (Pac-Man) #Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) #Road Runner (Looney Tunes) #SpongeBob (SpongeBob) #Larry (VeggieTales) #Bob (VeggieTales) #Hoops (Hoops&Yoyo) #Yoyo (Hoops&Yoyo) #Hamton (Tiny Toons) #Plucky (Tiny Toons) MrJoshbumsteads Favorate Characters Pac-Man Wiley Coyote Calamity Coyote Phineas Ferb Agent P Dr. Doofenshmirtz Road Runner Little Beeper Ms. Pac-Man Q*bert Mario Homer & Bart Simpson Garfield Bob the Tomato Larry the Cucumber Mickey Mouse Goofy Winnie the Pooh Tigger Roger Rabbit Yakko & Wakko Warner and most of the other Looney Tunes & Tiny Toons stars Web's characters *Megaman *Scorpion *Fluttershy *Pinkamena *Scootaloo *Slim Shady *Happy Appy *Rainbow Factory Dash *Crazyshy *Ryu *Felecia *Peter Griffin *Dot *Kitsune2 Rob's Characters/Favorites *ZIM *Gir *Minimoose *Hijacked Cow *Smartie Computer Kittygirl19's characters FTF's 14th. Stuff on the Bus *One TV on each row, and each row has three chairs. *The driver is Kh2cool. *The shotgun first seat person is Faves3000.(Kitty when he triple-screws) *Every single Blu Ray,Dvd and Vhs known to man.(Only the good ones not the lame ones) *If we want to, we can turn off the TV sound for our seat and listen to music! The music can be whatever you want. *We all have free 3DSs and iPhones! *We all have toys! *And laptops with Wi-Fi so we can do Random-ness Wiki on the road! *A life supply of Pretty much everything Mcdonalds. *An indoor pool for when its a hot day.(Seperate pools for each passanger) *Over 1000 seats to sit in . *Are van is so big that it has a bathroom! *It also has a pantry with food that is secure shelves with good foods like pizza and cake and candy and cookies and brownies and more! We can practically LIVE here! *The TV has an XBOX 360, a PS3, a Wii, and a 3DTV with 3D Blu-Ray Player with also the Wii U (How did that get here? It's not 2012 yet!). *A vending macine that sells every flavor of Krispy Kravings. Mmmmm...... *A High-Tech Security System!.....well to protect the Krispy Kravings from Gretchen. *We have a pet guiana pig named...frank. *And a pet platypus! And a pet pokemon! They are named Susan and Susan! I named them after each other! NOW PREPARE TO BE DELICOUS! *There is bad guys stalking us during the road trip in their bus. Their bus has Doofenshmirtz, Dr. Eggman, Bowser, ET, Team Rocket, Plankton, Evil Perry the Platypus Clone, Alejandro and Heather from TDWT and Alternate Meap. *Karts with gliders and propellers just in case we go kart racing Mario Kart 7 style. *An unlimited supply of item boxes from the Mario series. *The Nostrils are on a bus. *Löded Diper plays in the way back of the bus. *Our bus is regular on the outside... BUT PRACTICALLY A MANSION INSIDE! WHERE EVERYONE HAS THEIR OWN ROOM AND WE HAVE A KICTEHN WITH FOODS AND A BATHROOM! *We all share one bathroom. *There are 300000 beds in the back of the van. *ADD MOAR! Vote for what you do on TV! Which thing? Video Game Movie TV Show If you voted movie, which movie? Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension Toy Story Pokemon: The Movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 If you voted TV show, which TV show? Phineas and Ferb Pokemon Penguins of Madagasgar MAD If you voted video game, which video game? Sonic Heroes Super Mario Galaxy 2 Mario Kart Wii The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword PICTURE! The Bus! The Bus Once We Spray-Painted Some Extra Words on It Space Ship Bus Submarine Bus Jet Bus Enemy Bus That Stalks Us Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random-ness Wiki Road Trip Category:Total Drama